


The Immortal Warlock/Shadowhunter Hybrid

by ArtemisFerris09



Series: My Immortal Stories [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Immortality, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Piers is a Warlock/Shadowhunter Hybrid like Tessa Gray.





	The Immortal Warlock/Shadowhunter Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Piers discovered his mom was a Shadowhunter and his biological father is a Eidolon Greater Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers is adopt by the Nivans Family. His Grandparents have been looking for him. His Mom Emma Starkweather is the distant relative of Adele Starkweather. Him and Tessa are distant relatives.

(Piers' POV)

I was reading my family tree on a book from my mom who gives it to me. My eyes landed on my mom name's **Emma Starkweather the daughter of Anthony Starkweather and Cheryl Starkweather née Branwell, She is a unmarked Shadowhunter, date of death: January 12, 2001. The mother of Piers Nivans.** I look shock at my mother's last name. But where is my dad name, but I don't hear my name being by Chris

"Baby" Chris said concerned.

"I'm adopt" I said about to cry

Immediately Chris is beside me and hugging me against his chest and rub my back and whisper comfort words.

"What do you mean that you are Adopted" He said

"My real mom name is Emma Jade Starkweather and my real Grandparents are Anthony Starkweather and Cheryl Branwell, Right before my birth mother died, she writes a letter to me and telling that my father is a Greater Eidolon Demon" I said to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's full name is Emma Jade Starkweather. Piers is part of the Starkweather and Branwell family tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking making Chris into Immortal so that he can be with Piers or Die of Old age and be reborn, so that he can reunites with Piers. I let y'all pick for Chris being in immortal or died of old age and be reborn


End file.
